


Nothing to lose

by Anonymous



Series: Love in Mind [2]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title is from Love in Mind by Neil Young. Noah sang an achingly beautiful and sad version during his Instagram live which inspired this. All mistakes are mine. So, I decided to continue this for some reason. Noah Reid is a continuing inspiration to me.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: Love in Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Nothing to lose

The call with Noah was over a week ago. During that time a lot has changed. Not the state of the world. Stay at home orders were still in place. The borders between his boyfriend's two mother countries were still closed. Not the state of their hair. Wild and out of control that not even poorly fit hats could assist in concealing. OK, so a lot has not changed.

Except for the most important thing. Dan and Noah were making plans for their future. And in making plans for their future, they unfortunately have to confront their present. And their past. The only way to move forward was to be very honest with themselves and everyone else who deserved to know the truth. At this very moment Noah was talking to his family. He drove out to his parent's lake house to see them and to let them know before they heard it from anyone else. Dan's eyes brim with tears at how proud he is of his boyfriend. Noah had a lot of tough conversations over this past week. There were a lot of tears and bitter and angry words and slammed doors. Through it all Dan tried to be there for him. He let him cry and vent. He let him be sad and angry. He just let him be. And they got through it. It was tough but the got through it together. They were getting through it together. And now Noah was going to tell his parents that things change. That the things they all pictured for him, Noah included, weren't going to happen. That the life they pictured was going to look different. Dan knew how difficult this would be for Noah. He was not the best at opening up and having the hard conversations, especially with people he loved. He kept it locked inside until he let it out in music or in his stupid sports games or even hitting a big tire with a hammer. Who does that? Dan shakes his head and smiles. He stretches big and loud and walks into his office to start the day.

Dan sits at his desk and begins to type. This past week brought about a burst of writing and inspiration he hasn't felt since he signed his contract with ABC. He sat at his desk typing episode 2 of his new project. It was due on his new bosses desk in a few days. He had sent episode 1 and they were clamoring for more. He was doing a big edit of the script. He was adding a character. Someone might be needing a job soon. Here's where we start the second generation Levy legacy, Dan thought, as he types in dialogue for the lone male lead character in his new comedy/drama; a thirty-something cis male musician with commitment issues to his beautiful bisexual trans girlfriend. The character of Julian is a prickly, slightly obnoxious hipster, who does not have a heart of gold underneath the sneering veneer. At least not yet. Dan types and types and types. The words are poring out of him. As he visualizes the scenes in his head, he pictures the actors he will cast. He knows who he wants for the girlfriend. He has already put out feelers for her as she is one of the busiest trans actresses in the business. He hope's the chemistry will be there with Noah. Hes pretty sure it will be. Lydia is bitchy and haughty and searingly funny, masking her pain with humor and grit. He's pretty sure Noah can work with that. He gets up to make a cup of tea and feed Redmond. He thinks that this part, even more than Patrick, will be the break Noah deserves. This part will be the shock and awe the industry and even his fans need to see what he is truly capable of, not a hockey playing teenager or the voice of a turtle. He rolls his eyes at the people who think that is the limit of his capabilities, the people who send him meme after meme of a character far in his past. He know's Noah finds it mostly charming, but Dan wants people to see the Noah he knows. The complicated, witty, sexy adult man. He thinks this part he is writing for him will finally accomplish that.

He's leaning against the counter and looks at the time. He startles when he realizes it's been hours since he started writing. Noah had pulled up to his parent's lake house almost 4 hours ago and radio silence. Dan looks at his cuticles and makes a worried face.While his boyfriend adored his parents and wanted their approval and respect for his decision, Noah was a grown man. Dan knows their reaction, whatever it may be, won't change Noah's mind. Dan looks down at the tea. He needs something stronger. He walks to the bar cart and pours himself some whisky. Noah's parents were so different then his own, with some very set ideas about their son's life, especially after years of worry over some of his misspent youth. Dan quirks a smile. He wonders how much Stuart and Doreen know about just how misspent it was. While his boyfriend didn't have the breadth of Dan's experience , he definitely had a more diverse group of past partners than Dan had. Dan was definitely a little shocked at some of the stories his lover had told him over the years, whispered in the corners of dark bars, laughed at loudly while in the makeup trailer, sung about in songs to Dan late at night usually over the phone, songs that would probably not see the light of day. Dan makes a quick note on his phone to discuss with Noah using some of them for his show. He takes a sip of whisky and walks back over to his desk. He probably was done for the day. He couldn't concentrate while waiting for Noah to call. On that note, he thought, there is no time like the present for him to make a brave move, just like Noah is currently doing. He grabs his laptop and walks towards the backyard, letting Red out and moving towards his favorite corner of his lush tropical pool deck. He sits down and places his laptop on the table and paces back and forth with his drink. He just about has a heart attack when his phone buzzes on the table and he lunges for it. He swipes and sees the message. Thumbs up emoji. Heart emoji. It's good. I'm helping mom make dinner. I'll call you after we eat. I love you. Dan texts back a quick I love you and puts the phone down. He leans on the table as he tries to remember how his limbs worked. He shakes out his arms and starts pacing again. He picks up Red who had trotted over to him and dances him around the deck. He puts him down when Red half barks half growls in obvious annoyance at him. Dan just laughs and walks back to the table and sits down. He tries to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He throws back the remaining whisky and opens his laptop. He thinks about what he should say and how they probably will not be surprised. He thinks about how much they just want him to find peace, finally. He takes a deep breath and makes the call. The familiar smiling face pops up. He talks quickly before she can interrupt him with a long story about his dad's ongoing battle with half the squirrel population of Ontario. "Hi Mom, Could you get Dad? I have something I want to tell you both".

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to someone who knows.


End file.
